


他发情，他恋人不在，但幸运的是他有两个称职的爸爸

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Omega Tim Drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “布鲁斯！！！”克拉克发出了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。“停止让你的儿子对我说这些淫词秽语！他在性骚扰我，布鲁斯！！！”一个两位称职的爸爸试图照顾他们发情的养子但是现实远比理论更加险恶的故事。“所以为什么远程监控的是你，而实际被派来给他吃药的人是我？”克拉克对此似乎有话要说。alpha康/omega提无abo性别超/alpha蝙
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	他发情，他恋人不在，但幸运的是他有两个称职的爸爸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queensberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensberry/gifts).



> 可能的雷点：omega提错把超当成了康，并试图抱住他还疯狂吐露他和康的超蝙角色扮演行为。
> 
> 其实我这篇写完微妙地觉得踩了我自己的雷，但我写完才意识到这一点。可不管怎么说我确实写了所以我姑且归档在这里。

一切的发生都并不能完全称作是一场意外。

当提摩西·德雷克站在韦恩集团的总裁电梯里，正一边和身边的人交换着下一场会议所用的材料，一边不住地用手作为扇子往他的脸上扇风时，他还没有意识到，保持恒温在怡人的25度的电梯今天显得如此闷热的原因，并不是韦恩集团坚挺了数十年都因为某人的固执而从来没有倒下过的供电系统，在今天不幸遇到了一些小小的灾难。他身体中的某些感知的部分正在逐渐变得敏感，而当他走出电梯，面对着一屋子性别各异的谈判代表，一脸迷惑地心想为什么今天这些衣冠楚楚的商业精英好像都放弃了涂抹信息素阻隔剂，宛如小巷原始人一样大咧咧地散发着自己的信息素的时候，所有代表齐刷刷地转向他的目光，终于让他意识到了。

原来今天出门没看黄历不小心发情的人竟是我自己！

值得庆幸的是，身为一家跨国公司，手下员工单哥谭就有数千人的大型成熟企业，韦恩集团已经开发出了一个abo世界观里所有有担当的企业都一定会开发的标准“omega员工不慎发情处置方法及对亲属的联系流程”。而当提姆的第二位养父——他真实监护人的丈夫克拉克·肯特匆匆赶到，跟他们忠心的beta管家阿尔弗雷德一起把他运回去的时候，他们都还不知道。

这，不过是噩梦的刚刚开始。

“他最近作息相当不稳定，不仅如此，因为熬夜通宵，体内激素水平紊乱，所以发情期没有按照正常的时间进行也很正常。我之前还曾经叮嘱过他，不要每次都依仗临近发情期时的一针阻隔剂，更为妥当的方法是每天服用发情期慢性抑制药物，但是很明显，他没有听。”坐在蝙蝠电脑后的布鲁斯听起来仍旧心态安定，他敲打着键盘的手指甚至没有在说话的时候慢下分毫。“康纳正在宇宙执行任务，我已经向他所在的小队发送了需要他及时归还的信号，不过保守估计还要三个小时。”

所以，我们只需要帮提姆把接下来的三个小时熬过去。

当他这么说的时候，他的声音非常平静，毕竟，在这个abo的世界上，不小心发情的omega每年没有一万也有八千，而提姆在发情预兆后就被克拉克和阿尔弗雷德火速地护送回了家中——一个在家中封闭房间发情的omega，非常好，布鲁斯对现状感到了一阵难得的满意。

如果他的满意能够传染就好了，但是很遗憾，这种积极乐观的情感可能并不能。

“这些道理我当然都懂，布鲁斯。”这么说着，克拉克的声音从他的耳麦里传了出来。“但是，我有个问题是真的想要知道答案。”

你说，这个家里这么多人。

为什么。

接下来要进入房间给提姆打针的人。克拉克说。

偏偏是我？

“我是个alpha。”布鲁斯抬起头，发出了被冒犯的声音。“你该知道一个alpha不该走进一个正在发情的omega的房间，这种行为就好像是一位称职的父亲不该在女儿换衣服的时候在他们的屋子中走来走去一样。”

“我当然没有指望你，还有你的那堆alpha儿子们来干这个。”拿着装有一碗水，一点营养剂，还有一些稳定发情中的omega激素的药物——主要就是为了帮助那些alpha伴侣不在身边的omega的身体好受一些——的克拉克镇定地站在韦恩庄园的走廊里，对着他的耳麦说。“但我以为阿尔弗雷德是个beta，这种事难道不该交给阿尔弗雷德？”

“你居然把这么一项严肃的工作推给一位上了年纪的老人家，就你这样也可以被称作超人吗？”蝙蝠侠冷淡的声线从耳麦里毫无延迟地传来。不过当然，蝙蝠侠也是会讲道理的，他一直都很讲道理，这就是为什么正义联盟时至今日也仍然牢牢地在他的控制之下，至今也没有因为任何不讲道理的行为而瞬间分崩离析。“即使是beta，在一个omega发情的期间跟他过于接近后也是有可能会给对方留下自己的气味记忆的，而阿尔弗雷德又刚巧是提姆每天都会碰面的人——你应该不会想要你的养子每次回到庄园时都会因为回想起这件事而感到面红耳赤的吧，克拉克？想想你作为一名父亲的责任。”

我倒是希望你能多想想你作为我的丈夫的责任呢，布鲁斯。这么说着，因为氪星的体质而没有abo的分别——因此毫无疑问，也是最适合在这种时候前去照顾提姆的克拉克摇着头，深呼吸，深呼吸，然后终于忍不住再次抗议说。他还是推开了面前的房门，一种模糊的味道——虽然没有abo嗅觉细胞的克拉克并不能完全地分辨出来，但是那种模糊的感觉还有迎面而来的闷热感，还是很好地让克拉克意识到了自己眼下的糟糕处境。“还有，布鲁斯，我不觉得我帮他打完针他事后看到我就不会感到尴尬。我当然……”他当然还想继续往下说，然而那个迷迷糊糊，从床上爬了起来，几乎是全裸着身子，就像是只竖起了耳朵的兔子一样，敏锐地将脸转向了门口的提姆还是让克拉克忍不住深吸了一口气。

“我很想假装我什么也没看见。”克拉克对着他的耳麦说。“请问蝙蝠侠可以提供把我的某部分记忆定点删除的特殊服务吗？”

“很明显，不，我并不能。”布鲁斯冷静地回答。“并且你再站在你的位置上跟我说一百句也不能让你摆脱你自己正处于的这种眼下困境。动动屁股，克拉克，往前走点。”

“嘿，你怎么知道我没有往前走？”这么说着的克拉克终于一边抱怨着一边再次迈开了腿，他一直走到了床边才突然一下子醒过了神。“嘿，等一下，布鲁斯。”他说。“你，是不是，在你儿子的房间……”

“我总需要在像是这样的时间能够实时掌控提姆或者其他罗宾的情况。”

“嗯，或许吧，”克拉克回答。“你不觉得绝大多数被FBI抓捕的罪犯在被逮捕入狱前也是这么跟自己的法官申辩说的吗？你这样还好意思跟我说要去做一个称职的父亲？”

“如果我是你，”布鲁斯说。“我会赶紧把该喂给他的药赶紧喂给他，然后等出来后再和我说这些……”

但是很遗憾，克拉克并没有。

可能是为了缓解心理上的紧张，也有可能，是为了专注着跟布鲁斯聊天好能尽力避免去看正在床上滚来滚去，同时——不停发出粘腻的声音的提摩西。总之，当克拉克听到这句话而终于不情不愿地抬起头，对上正在床上温顺——甚至是迫不及待地等待着他的提姆的时候，他是没有想到会发生这种事的。

“康纳。”这么说着，提姆一下缠住了他的胳膊，其行动之敏捷以及缠在克拉克手臂上的牢靠程度，堪比一条一下子就找到了窝并且准备开始下蛋的母蛇。当他水光潋滟的眼睛望向克拉克的时候，克拉克几乎是条件反射地将碗盘一起扔在了床上，并且以一种我发誓我什么都没做正在远程观看遥控的蝙蝠侠先生我们讲讲道理的反应高高举起了自己的双手。

他或许不该这么干的，因为就是因为他这么干，他才被迫听到了已经缠上了他的小臂的提姆发出的一声娇媚的轻笑。

“现在还想和我玩囚犯play吗，康纳，但是……我有更急切的事想做。”他根本是色眯眯地凝视着克拉克的胸膛，然后，在克拉克不停拨开他的手臂的同时，扭着屁股，用着一种迫不及待的声音说，“我想你现在就射进来，当然，我看到你好像穿了超人的衣服，这很好……”

我把我的蝙蝠侠套装藏到床底下去了，等我们先玩过这一轮，然后我来陪你玩世界最佳拍档play，你觉得好不好哇？

克拉克觉得，不好，这很不好。

如果不是因为布鲁斯一瞬间在耳麦的另一边笑岔了气的话，这本来还可以更不好。

“康纳和提姆的这种行为，很明显，是很不合适的。”他听到布鲁斯清了清嗓子，一本正经地就好像他根本刚刚没有笑岔气地告诉着克拉克说。“他应该是因为你和康纳身上都有着一种微弱的氪星气味而条件反射地把你错认成了他。以及，当然，不管从哪个角度，我觉得有人试图通过模仿世界最佳拍档的方式在一起做爱都是情有可原，但是这么意淫自己的两位养父之间的关系，毫无疑问，应该被进行非常严厉的警告。我会在事后和他们两个谈谈。”

我倒是宁愿这件事我们一辈子都不要谈。

一脸沉痛地看着缠在他的手上——每分每秒，都在试图将自己够得离克拉克更近的提姆，克拉克再次甩动了一下自己的双手。

棒极了，他现在看到提姆搂住他手臂的样子，感觉就好像是一只狗死死地抱着自己挚爱的骨头。

“提姆，是我。”他努力控制住自己颤抖的声音——反正布鲁斯又不是在这里倍受想要当即扔掉所有的东西掉头逃跑的折磨的那一个——用两只手扶住了提姆的肩膀，严肃地说。“是我，克拉克。”他再一次，“我不是康纳，康纳去执行任务了……”

“你这一次假扮克拉克的样子比每次来得都好。”他不得不尽可能将自己的脖子歪到了一侧，因为肉眼可见正在——他也不知道怎么做到的但是总之拽着此时克拉克的手臂越伸越高的提姆几乎是贴到了他的耳侧地说。“但是我和你说过我更喜欢大喊一声把我扔到床上然后撕开我的衣服的超人——快点，我们先别玩这个了，康纳，康纳。”他的声音开始变得含混，很明显，发情期迅速降低了他此时所剩无几的判断力。“康纳，你是想要玩放置play吗？你是想要折磨上次假扮成蝙蝠侠然后把你晾了两个小时的我？但是，但是你也不要在这个时候做这种事嘛，我想做了，康纳。”他的声音含含混混的，如果不是因为超人发誓，他绝对听到了许多他不想知道的关于自己的监护人和养子之间的性爱细节的内容的话，那么平心而论——现在的提姆倒像是只在人的怀里撒娇的惹人怜爱的小猫。“康纳！”他这么叫起来的时候，克拉克整个人的身体都剧烈地颤抖了一下。天知道，就算卢瑟平时举着氪石火箭炮瞄准他的时候他都不会像是现在这样面如土色地抖得这样厉害。他真的是在颤抖，老天，“就别在这种时候和我玩那个老旧的我的养父睡了你的堂兄所以你是我的叔叔我们两个在偷偷乱伦的游戏了，快点，我要你插进来！”

“……”

救。

超人抬起头，看着那个在房间一角的隐秘的摄像头。

救救我。

他还是怀疑了他听到了布鲁斯一瞬间对此发出的爆笑，如果不是那个声音如此模糊——以至于让人无法判断布鲁斯到底是把对讲机摘了开始笑还是真的没有笑的话。他会很生气的。然而不管怎么说，当我们钢铁之躯钢铁意志——无所畏惧堂堂正正的超人以一种宛如嗫嚅般的方式求救地瞪向房间角落的摄像头时，他第一次感觉到自己双股战战非常恐惧。

突然摸向他的大腿——以至于让克拉克条件反射地猛地飞起来就差那么一点就直接穿破墙面带着正在发情的提姆一飞冲天直到平流层去冷静自己的脑子的的提姆惊叫了一声。不知道是不是罗宾的身体训练有素……

此时此刻，几乎是悬空在克拉克的面前，却仍旧死死地——以一种根本就不像是发情的omega的力量紧紧纠缠着克拉克的胳膊的提姆喘息了一声，他看起来更加动情了。“嗯……”他说，“真好，我能够感觉到我的那里的液体正在滑下来……”

“布鲁斯！！！”克拉克发出了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。“停止让你的儿子对我说这些淫词秽语！他在性骚扰我，布鲁斯！！！”

如果说布鲁斯此时此刻的加入有何用处的话，那么也只是让场面变得更加地混乱了起来。

“冷静一点，克拉克。”他发誓布鲁斯仍旧觉得这一切很好笑，妈的，他一定要回去后和布鲁斯好好谈谈，非常严肃的形式的那种好好谈谈。然而这依旧不能拯救此时此刻正在经历一场人生以及信念上危机的克拉克。“他不会对你做出什么事情来的，而你也应该发挥你日常帮助他人时突然遇到发情omega应有的绅士风度……”

“我在路边遇到的突然发情的omega十之八九不会抓着我和我说他脑子里关于他本人和我的被监护人以及不知为何还有你和我的色情妄想，布鲁斯。”这么说着的克拉克一脸惊恐地看着居然此时此刻——在悬空之中还在试图往他的胳膊上爬的提姆。他发誓他以后再也不能把那个总是站在一边温和微笑着的提姆当作一个真的纯然无害着的小孩子了。某种意义上，他让超人想要尖叫一声掉头逃跑的程度甚至超过了所有罗宾与他们的父亲加在一起的总和。“并且讲讲道理。”他大叫。“他正在试图摸我的大腿，我可以把他扔到墙上吗，布鲁斯？！”

“我觉得你自己也知道你能不能这么做。”坐在电脑前，爱莫能助的布鲁斯这么体谅地回答说，“没关系。克拉克，我不会因为你这样就生你的气的，但是你最好还是尽快想办法让提姆吃了药然后赶紧退出来。不然我不能确保你还要听到多少关于你的被监护人和我的被监护人之间的一些‘称职的父亲不该知道的’秘密往事。”

“去你的秘密往事，布鲁斯……”

“你在和谁说话。”这么说着的，委屈起来了的提姆居然，真的，以一种，抓着超人的胳膊进行引体向上的方式，突然凑到了他的耳边，对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气着说。“我不能忍受你在和我做爱的时候跟别的什么人讲话，康纳……”

“我不是康纳！”克拉克说。“还有，提姆，我必须和你谈谈，你应该有一点理智，像一个正经人，才不过一个小时就已经失去理智到这个样子可真不像你……停止摸我的肚子！摸我的胸脯也不允许。我的天啊，帮我个忙，布鲁斯！”他手忙脚乱试图把提姆从身上拔下去，但是又不能真的伤了这个男孩的动作简直就像是在扒掉一只闻到了猫薄荷的野猫。他甚至不得不在将男孩的手终于拨开后，改成一只手拎着他的领口的直直伸长手臂——能伸多远就伸多远。就差在脸上写满了“这是个具有杀伤性效果的恐怖武器”。然而一下子又攥住了超人手腕的提姆咯咯一下子地笑出了声。

“窒息play。”他说。“我早就和你说过我想玩这个。你看过超人怎么像是这样拎起蝙蝠侠的吗？我必须得说我对于此满怀期待……”

“……”

这回终于是连布鲁斯都笑不下去的情况了，毕竟，他和克拉克都清晰地听到提姆在说。“我发誓你的监护人上次这么做的时候，布鲁斯绝对有硬，我看得出他的脸色，他绝对硬了。他绝对是想要超人撕开他的衣服然后对着他这样那样，我和你说，布鲁斯他就喜欢超人对他这样。啊这感觉真的是太棒了，等等我会要求再来一轮……”

“……你硬了吗，布鲁斯？”已经停止思考提姆到底说的是哪一次自己被脑控的经历的克拉克停顿了几秒，轻声地说。

“……把你带进去的托盘底部的那支镇定剂拿出来，然后扎进他的脖子里去，克拉克。”布鲁斯听起来非常客气、友善地提议说。“不要听这个人胡说八道了。来，克拉克，快点扎晕他。”

虽然公报私仇总归是不好的，但是克拉克在这种情况下决定相信蝙蝠侠对于当前形势的判断。

他已经把提姆控制在了身下的软床上——这很轻松，介于提姆一碰到软床，身体就扭得好像是一整个水蛇腰的现实代名词。然而这也是非常艰难的举措，介于他正在迫不及待地试图把克拉克一起拽向眼前他正沉溺着的温柔之乡。“来嘛，康纳。”提姆说。“快点，我已经等不及了。”

“你最好再等一下——你只能再等一下。”这么说着的超人在如何用单手控制提姆同时用另一只手抓过旁边的镇定剂的行动方案上绞尽了脑汁。当他开始思考他到底能不能用两只手控住正在扭动的提姆，同时用他的嘴去叼那支该死的镇定剂的时候，提姆一下子欢快地用两条腿夹住了克拉克的腰部，这太噩梦了，但是或许这样也好，因为这样克拉克终于能够放弃思考地腾出一只手去抓镇定剂。超级速度在这种你没有办法真的弄伤对方，却又与此同时对方是一个柔道大师的情况下真的是一点都帮不上忙。而克拉克发誓他已经快要成功了……

如果不是有什么声音突然从耳麦里传来。

“我接到信息就赶回来了，最快速度，提姆……在……哪……”那个刚刚还能够听到的，风风火火——几乎是不用看到对方的脸就能想象出他是怎样满头是汗地冲入的年轻男孩的声音渐渐地低了下去。

克拉克思考了一下此时此刻呈现在摄像头里的场景。

提姆正在用两只腿勾着克拉克的腰。他的两只手就差攀上克拉克的脖子。

蝙蝠侠正在观看着这等大逆不道的视频录像。

而更糟糕的是，提姆的声音或许此时此刻正在寂静的蝙蝠洞里重复直播。“快点，快点，该死，操我啊，亲爱的。”你他妈为什么这个时候就不知道要叫康纳了。“快点，或者像刚刚那样再来一次。”不，不要，不要了，不要再让这个场景被人误会下去了！！！“啊，我要受不了了……”

“……你们！”他听到一个声音说。

“……我们可以解释。”他听到布鲁斯这么说。

万幸的是，在有一个正在发情的风风火火的男朋友的召唤下，不管是什么样的解释都可以稍后再谈。

当康纳带着他那斗志昂扬就差写满了“我的”以至于哪怕是天生对abo气息钝感的超人都感受到此时此刻康纳“请赶紧滚开”的请求的态度冲进来时，虽然这么说很不妙，但是克拉克还是大大地松了一口气。他眼看着刚刚还在迷惑着在自己的身上蹭来蹭去——冷静一点，想想小氪，克拉克疯狂地对自己说，小氪当年发情的时候不也是这么疯狂地蹭你的腿的吗？加油，镇定，克拉克，你可以做到，你真的可以做到——的提姆动作突然渐渐地停了下来。他迷惑地嗅了嗅空气中的味道，终于，意识到了那种天然具有氪星风格的气味中少了一点东西作为调剂的他开始将头不停地转来转去。而一个箭步冲了过来，友好，但是坚定的（如果你能把可以把人一肩膀撞飞的动作当作氪星人之间的友好的话）搂住了提姆，然后冷冷地表示“我来”的康纳一脸感激地对着他说。“走开。”

“……”就在明明是肩负起了整个家族都无人愿意担受的责任，却不知为何没有收获任何人的感激的克拉克慢慢悠悠心神恍惚地飘出已经迅速升级为18禁级别——但不管怎么说，好过刚刚发生的超人看起来要现场加入的PG13级别的现场的房间时，他看到了已经守在了门外，全副武装——就好像戴了个面具就能更好地说服康纳，刚刚他看到的一切只不过是一种完全无关的对提姆的理智的救治行动的蝙蝠侠。他正抱着手，靠在墙面上，当克拉克飘出来时，抽了抽鼻子。

“你好臭。”他对着他说。

“什么叫我好臭……哦对我浑身都是提姆身上的信息素味儿……不对。”克拉克说。“等一下，你现在难道不是闻到提姆的味道也没有关系吗，那你为什么之前要把派去干这个苦差事……”

“谨慎。”布鲁斯回答他。“不管什么时候，谨慎都不足为过——我已经给全家注射完了alpha抑制剂，然而我还是希望这件事由最为稳妥，不会受到信息素影响的你去做。并且不管怎么说——”

他愉快地望着他，用着那双浅蓝色的眼睛。

“我有一套关于如何让某个氪星人忘掉刚刚发生的这一切的最新解决方案。”

就在超人听到身后的房间里传来更多淫词秽语的同时，他感觉到了他的恋人是如何轻轻地搂上了他的脖子。

“体会一下全新的治疗方案是如何抚慰你受伤的心灵。”蝙蝠侠同他提议。

克拉克觉得这很不错。他几乎快要原谅蝙蝠侠了，几乎要。

如果不是在他点了点头后，蝙蝠侠突然满脸嫌弃地松开了他。

“太好了。”他说。“那么先让我们来试试标准的红太阳照射三小时然后进行催眠——还有，克拉克，在我准备好所有的器具前，记得先去给自己洗个澡——你身上的味道太重了。还有，为什么你要这么一脸委屈地看着我？难道不是你自己要求让我给你找一个忘掉刚刚发生了什么治疗方案的吗？我刚刚特意检索了氪星资料库……”

你看看我为了你做到了什么地步，克拉克。一定要记得为此感激我。

他听到了万恶的源泉，可恶的蝙蝠侠这么宣布说。

有谁说布鲁斯·韦恩是一个好情人的。

骗子。

全是瞎说！！！


End file.
